


never gonna give you up

by badgerterritory



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: 100 percent canon, Gen, in fact this is the only canon-compliant work here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: Mercy of Kalr has some important words for Breq.





	

**Author's Note:**

> #nice

“Fleet Captain.”

“Yes, Ship?”

“I have something I would like you to hear.”

“Very well.”

_We’re no strangers to looooove, you know the rules, and so do I--_

Breq abruptly stopped the song. She tapped the console, considering, and then said, “Thank you, Ship.”

“You’re welcome, Fleet Captain.”

 

Seivarden blinked and then whispered to Amaat Three, “What the fuck just happened?”

“The Fleet Captain got owned, sir.”


End file.
